


Undercover Agent

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: A sex trafficking sting puts Luke and Mara into a very uncomfortable position.This is another L/M embarrassing situation that gets them to realize they are meant for each other.  This takes place before Vision of the Future.





	1. Part One

A large reptilian Trandoshan pushed Mara roughly along the dim subterranean corridor of an old fortress. As they came to a large ornate door, the alien grabbed the former Imperial assassin's shoulders painfully and pulled her to a halt, then swung her around and bent over to undo her stun cuffs. Mara winced as the creature's foul breath assaulted her senses. She knew that she could kill it if she had to, she had detailed knowledge on Trandoshan anatomy and their weak points, but that was not why she was here. And even then, she didn't relish the thought of engaging in hand-to-hand combat with a member of a race that pride themselves on hunting Wookiees.

The guard removed her cuffs and clipped them to his belt, then keyed the access codes to the door and shoved her through the entryway. Mara blinked in the bright light of her new prison cell. Unlike the cold duracrete chamber she had been isolated in for the last few days, this room, with plush carpeting and large cushioned lounge chairs and couches lining the walls, was obviously designed to be some sort of reception area.

Mara methodically took in her new environment. The first thing she noticed was that she was not alone. There were two other women in the room. One was sitting in the far side of the room, faced pressed into the corner, cowering and sobbing softly. The other woman sat quietly on another couch, staring blankly at the opposite wall. Both women were dressed in the same fashion as Mara: tiny silk panties and a shear, short blouse that did nothing to maintain their modesty. Mara still bristled at the thought of being paraded around with only a few strips of fabric masquerading as clothing, but it was appropriate since she was now to be sold as sex slave.

Mara still couldn't believe she got herself into this situation. _Damn that Corran Horn and his old ties to CorSec._ An old friend of Horn's in the CorSec's Slave Trade Interdiction division had approached him a few weeks ago about two of their agents who had gone missing while undercover. Their last known location was the planet Fondor where they had prepared to make a buy. They'd had to go in without comm assets or weapons since they would surely be thoroughly scanned by the slavers; they were never heard of again. That's when the brass in the STI division decided they would need some Jedi help.

The plan was simple. STI would put the word out in the underworld that somebody very rich was interested in buying a specific type of sex slave: a member of the Targon religious sect of the planet Roonadan - an order that required strict vows of chastity and moral virtue. The women of this order were not only believed to be exceedingly beautiful, but were rumored to be genetically different from other human females on the planet and were capable of emitting strong pheromones, similar to a Falleen. Although these pheromones were believed to be able to charm and influence male behavior, it was also believed that they were capable of enhancing the sexual pleasure of a partner one hundred fold. Of course, no one had seen a member of the Targon sect in generations, but the rumors of their existence persisted.

So an STI agent, in the guise of a sleazy and very rich Corellian entrepreneur, offered up an obscene amount of money for a verified member of the tribe and, through their own clandestine Black Operation fencing contacts, offered up to the sex traders what they wanted: a redheaded, green-eyed Targon virgin that they would claim they'd captured out of the jungles of Roonadan. And, with the cooperation of the Roonadan government, they would create a plausible cover story to support their assertions.

That was when Horn had called in a favor and recruited Mara for the job. Once she was 'sold' to the sex traders, she would case out their operation, question the other captives and hopefully discover the fate of the agents. A few days later, Corran Horn, Jedi Knight, would ride in, disguised as a rich sleemo scumbag and buy her out of her situation. It was hoped that the demand for a virgin and the threat of her presumably highly persuasive sex hormones would keep her safe from the traders sampling the wares, so to speak.

Unfortunately, the plan had worked too well. The slum-dwellers that bought her immediately put her in solitary confinement and guarded her closely with non-human personnel, who would likely be immune to her reputed pheromone allurement. She'd had no chance to talk to the other women and try to ascertain the fate of the agents that disappeared—until now.

Mara cautiously approached the sobbing woman, taking note of large mirrors lining the far wall. They were most likely two-way mirrors so that the buyers could observe the slaves unaware.

"Are you okay?" She asked the distraught woman, projecting an air of concern in her voice. She didn't receive an answer; the woman only sobbed louder and started rocking back-and-forth uncontrollably.

The other woman spoke up behind Mara. "She won't talk."

"Why?" Mara asked, turning to face her.

The pretty brunette woman shrugged. "This is the second time we've been offered up." She hesitated. "The first time ended…badly," she said cryptically.

Mara widened her eyes in mock worry. " _How_ bad?"

"They killed our last buyers. Killed them right in front of us. I spent hours at the sink trying to get the blood and brain matter out of my hair." The woman wrapped her arms across her chest and hugged herself while shuddering at the thought.

"Why did they do that? Aren't our buyers supposed to be wealthy?" Mara persisted, only halfway faking a look of concern. This could tell her the fate of the agents.

"The guards said they were members of the police or something."

Mara rose and walked over to the woman and sat down next to her on the couch. She reached out with the Force and did not sense anybody on the other side of the mirrors, but she spotted a few discrete audio microphones throughout the chamber.

"Why did they think they were agents?" Mara whispered. This was critical information. The STI division needed to change the way they made buys and this woman could very well know what their fatal mistake had been.

"I am not sure," she said, shaking her head. "The buyers were given the opportunity to take us to a back room in order to 'sample' the merchandise. When they refused, they were asked again. When they said no, the guards drew their weapons and shot them." She looked up at Mara, her blue eyes obviously haunted. "I guess they think only police would turn down a free sample."

Mara sat back in shock. If this was true, that meant Corran was in danger. He would refuse and he would die. Running a gamut of possible scenarios through her head, she tried to figure out a way to fight their way out or flee this situation. Her stomach dropped when she remembered the extensive perimeter security around the fortress. The entire facility was built with three-meter walls and was manned by a small army of thugs. It would take a small army of Jedi to escape.

As she quickly tried to think of a plan, she felt a familiar presence in the Force approaching the other side of the two-way mirrors. Her rescuer was here, but it wasn't whom she expected. It wasn't Corran Horn, but the Jedi Master himself, Luke Skywalker.

Though she typically frowned upon last-minute changes in a plan, this wasn't necessarily a bad modification. She had an advantage with Luke - she could talk to him through the Force clearer than any other being in the Galaxy.

Mara closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. _'Luke!'_

Luke immediately latched onto her voice and answered in her head as if he was standing next to her. _'Mara! Are you all right?'_

_'Yes, for now. Where's Horn?'_

She felt Luke's annoyance through the Force. _'Nice to see you, too, Mara. Corran got called away when Mirax went into labor. Any luck finding out what happened to the STI agents?'_

_'Not definitely, but the last pair of buyers here were killed. These women witnessed it, which is why that one is crying in the corner.'_

_'Why were they killed?'_ Luke asked, his thoughts heavy with concern.

Mara hesitated. This was going to be awkward to say to her old friend. _'Luke, they have been weeding out law enforcement agents by letting them sample the sex slaves prior to buying. If they refuse, they are shot. They figure only an agent would refuse a free kriff.'_

Luke did not respond, but Mara could feel his shock through the Force. _'Can we fight our way out?'_

_'Not unless you brought some thermal detonators,'_ Mara replied. _'I assume you were searched for weapons.'_

There was another long pause. Mara sensed that Luke was talking to somebody in the room with him. Soon, a door adjacent to the two-way mirrors opened up and Luke, heavily in disguise with a beard and facial putty altering his features, entered along with a male Twi'lek.

"There she is. Isn't she a beauty?" the Twi'lek said as he pointed to Mara. "Straight from Roonadan. We have ensured her virginity has remained intact. She has not been touched."

Luke nodded as he stared deeply into Mara's eyes. He looked calm, but she could sense the underlying distress in the Jedi Master. "She is lovely," he agreed.

The Twi'lek smirked at Mara lustfully. "I am sure you are curious as to whether the legends of their sexual properties are true. We are willing to offer you the chance to experience her abilities, shall we say, prior to purchase. If she isn't everything you wanted, then you have lost nothing." The Twi'lek pushed a small button on his belt and a wall panel slid aside leading to a side room adorned with a round bed and an embarrassing assortment of marital aids.

"You will have complete privacy to sample your potential purchase-"

Luke interrupted, "My purchase, you mean." With that, he produced a credit chip and placed it in the Twi-lek's hand. "That should cover your costs. If I am not pleased, I will give her back to you and expect a full refund."

"As you wish, sir. Please enjoy." The Twi'lek said softly as he led the couple into the room.

Mara was slightly relieved. If it was true that they had privacy, then they would just have to wait ten or twenty minutes and then leave after rumpling their clothing. After they entered the room, however, her stomach dropped. Poorly concealed holocams were scattered around the circular chamber so that the occupants could be seen at all times. There was no way out of this.

_'We're being monitored.'_ Mara motioned to the holocams with her eyes and Luke followed her gaze, nodding slowly in understanding. _'We are going to have to…'_ She trailed off, looking over at the bed.

Luke stared at her with panic in his eyes. _'There is no way I can…I can't do that. There has to be another way. '_

Mara looked at the bed with blush pillows and silk sheets. _'We can get under the sheets and fake it.'_

Luke blushed profusely and gave a subtle nod of his head. _'I can do that.'_ She saw him swallow hard and give a nervous cough _. 'How do you want to begin?'_

_'Kiss me before they get suspicious!'_ Mara demanded silently.

Luke hesitated at first, but then stepped forward and ran his trembling fingers through her hair and then down her back as he drew her toward his body. He leaned his head down and lightly kissed her on the earlobe and then softly whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry you are in this situation."

"This is not your doing…I'm just glad you're the one here with me," she whispered back.

Mara could feel Luke's shock and pleasure at her words. She was always surprised by Luke's shy and humble demeanor. Here was the man who saved the galaxy from the Death Star and a dozen other perilous threats and he was surprised that she happy he was there to save her.

"Thank you," he said softly. Mara shuttered as he moved seductively down from her ear to kiss the curve of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut at his caress. She never thought the touch of the stoic Jedi master could feel so good. Her thoughts shocked her back into reality. They were in deep poodoo here. If they couldn't convince these slavers that he was a legit buyer, Luke was dead. Already she could feel the Twi'lek stationed outside the room growing suspicious.

_'Luke, we need to get your clothes off and get under those covers…now.'_

When he didn't move she realized she was going to have to use her decade of undercover experience to get him moving. She gave Luke her best lustful smile and busied herself with unfastening his tunic. As her hands touched his bare flesh she felt him shiver. "Gods!" he moaned huskily.

Pushing his tunic off his shoulders, she ran her palms slowly down the muscles of his exposed chest. She had seen him without a shirt before at the Academy, but never at this close proximity with little more than a bit of sheer cloth between her skin and his. She hoped he wouldn't notice that her hands were trembling.

_'I'm sorry that I have to do this, Luke, but we have to make it look real,_ ' she said through the Force. _'I'd prefer that we both got out of here alive.'_

He gave her a slight nod as he took her hands in his, turning them over to kiss her palms. She looked up at him and his blue eyes bore into hers with intense sincerity. _'I'll do my best to get us out of here.'_ He sent his thoughts to her before giving her a loving and tender smile that made her knees weak. Still holding her hands, he drew her carefully to the bed. He pulled the sheets back and looked back at Mara, his face flushed with embarrassment and panic. "Lie down."

She complied, settling back against the plush cushions as Luke stripped down to his boxer briefs. He blushed fiercely as he joined her on the bed and pulled the shimmersilk sheets over both of them. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently as he pretended to remove the last remaining bit of their clothing. _'I'm going to have to position myself…in a position…that uhh…'_

_'Just get on top of me and go through the motions'_ Mara retorted nervously and with some embarrassment at her situation. _'Remember, make it look good. Our lives depend on this.'_

Luke nodded solemnly as he prepared to do the acting performance of his life. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last thing he ever did.


	2. Part Two

Twenty minutes later they prepared to leave the room. Luke glanced over to Mara. Her hair was a tangled mess and he could see her cheeks suffused with embarrassment at what they had just done. He only hoped that their bedroom performance was enough to convince the Black Sun agents that he was a legitimate buyer and not a part of Law Enforcement.

He gave Mara a furtive glance as she adjusted what little clothing she wore. Luke had redressed and was pulling on his boots. He was mortified at what happened today…and he knew things were only going to get worse. What were they going to say during their NRI debrief? When they tell the STI division why their agents were killed they were going to wonder how Luke and Mara escaped. They were going to assume they had sex.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked fighting to keep his voice steady.

"I'm ready Master," Mara's said with a timidly he knew was part of her act. The Mara he knew was definitely anything but timid. She was probably the most self assured and assertive woman he had ever known. This mission was an excellent example of her go-getting personality.

Luke gave her a slight nod. "Good. It's time to go home, slave." He tried to sound gruff, but the words came out sounding uneasy.

"Yes, Master," she said and went to stand next to him like a dutiful slave.

"I will need to get you some clothing suitable for the outside weather." Luke said as he finished putting on his jacket. A lump congealed in his throat as he reached a trembling hand out to her. Mara, looking acutely uncomfortable, let him take her hand and guide her to the exit.

Once outside the room they were greeted by the male Twi'lek. "I hope you found her satisfactory, sir." The alien grinned lecherously and Luke had no doubt he was watching their performance in the bedroom. Now they would find out if the show they put on had bought him his life.

"She was more than satisfactory," Luke said as he turned to Mara and gave her his best attempt at a leer. "I can honestly say I have never been with such a beautiful and sensual woman in my life. Making love to her was sublime." He hesitated before giving her a sincere, tender smile. "She is everything I have ever desired."

Mara had her eyes down in an act of submission, but Luke could feel her shock at his statement. He knew she could sense the truth behind his words. She _was_ everything he desired. It took today to put his feelings in focus. It wasn't just the physical contact that sparked something within him, but the touching of their minds. He wished his epiphany could have taken place under better circumstances because he was positive the Rancor scat was going to hit the fan when they got out of here… _if_ they got out of this mess.

"Good, good," the Twi'lek said as he handed Luke an ankle length woman's coat. "This is for your female. The weather outside is a bit brisk."

If there was any doubt that the Twi'lek was watching them in the room, that comment ended any uncertainty.

"Thank you," Luke said as he took the coat and helped Mara put it on. He looked at the alien. "I assume you verified the authenticity of my credits and our business is concluded."

The Twi'lek gave Luke a toothy smile. "Of course sir, I will show you the way out."

The walk out of the fortress was probably only a hundred meters, but it felt like a hundred kilometer death march to Luke. He let out a relieved breath when they finally made it outside into the cool Fondor night air. Luke wasted no time making their way to his speeder. It wasn't until they were inside the vehicle that he finally felt safe. He started up the landspeeder and drove quickly away from the fortress, pulling off his itchy fake beard as he did so.

He could feel Mara's eyes on him. "Are we going to talk about this?" she asked.

Luke bit his bottom lip nervously. "I don't see how we can't." He shook his head forlornly. "I don't know what happened."

Mara looked out the window gazing at the Fondor countryside. "We lost control."

"We're Jedi, we shouldn't lose control."

"I'm not a Jedi," Mara pointed out.

Luke let out an exasperated breath as he pulled the speeder off to the side of the deserted road they were on. Luke turned in his seat to face Mara fully. "Mara, we were supposed to fake it…what we did wasn't fake…we _had_ sex."

"Do you think I don't know that? I was there!" She said angrily. She shook her head and sighed. "It happened. We both got extremely excited. We were kissing, touching caressing…and I had a very handsome man lying on top of me simulating a sexual act. There is so much a woman can endure. Add to that our surprisingly intense connection through the Force and we lost control!"

Luke leaned his head against the steering yoke. "Force, Mara. I feel like I took advantage of you."

Her face screwed up with anger. "I'm not a helpless woman. I don't think you would have survived the encounter if it wasn't what we both wanted and if you remember I initiated sex…the real sex." She paused for a moment. "It was for the best that we did. Your earlier ghastly phony sex performance was making the Twi'lek suspicious. You sounded like a corny skinholo actor!"

"I'm sorry, Mara!" Luke shot back. "I never had to fake it during sex before."

She glared at him. "Are you insinuating that I'm an accomplished faker?"

"No, that is not what I'm saying…I just never was in that type of situation before."

Mara laughed sarcastically. "Luke, I'm certain very few people find themselves in the situation where they had to have sex or die. It sounds like a stupid plot to some smut novel." She threw her hands in the air. "But I should probably expect bizarre situations to come up while around you. How many other people do you know date a dead woman they find in a computer."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "Mara if I didn't know better I would think you were jealous of Callista."

"Callista," Mara scoffed. "She was a stupid, stupid woman!"

"You barely knew her. Why would you call her stupid?"

"Because she left you!" Mara screamed back in frustation.

Luke went silent, not knowing what to say. Mara got out of the speeder and slammed the door behind her. She paced angrily along the side of the road pulling her coat tightly around her body while muttering curses under her breath.

Luke slowly exited his vehicle and went up to Mara pulling her into his embrace. "Mara, why are we fighting?"

She put her head on his shoulder and did the most surprising thing of the night…she started crying. "We're fighting because our lives are now kriffed up beyond repair. How are we going to go back to being friends after this?"

Luke pulled her closer and ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting motion. "Mara we probably can't go back to being just friends…and I'm glad, because I want more." He pulled away from her far enough so he could gaze into her teary green eyes. "I want to be with you. I want a relationship. I want to make love to you every day for the rest of my life." Before Mara could argue he leaned in and kissed her.

Mara stiffened in his arms for a second before she returned the kiss with passion.

After a few minutes they separated, their eyes wide and lips swollen.

"What if this doesn't work, Luke?" Mara asked tentatively.

He grasped her hands and brought them up to his lips kissing them gently. "Mara, we have no choice. We have to give this a try."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "And why is that?"

A sheepish grin shot across his face. "It's too late for me to get a refund. I'm going to have to take you home with me."

She smacked his shoulder. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want, Mara." He pulled her into a warm embrace. "Anything at all."

.

.

.

**_Epilogue_ **

Han looked over to his friend sitting in on a bench and nervously drumming his fingers on his knee.

"Hey kid, do you know what I just realized. The start of you and Mara's romance is a lot like me and your sister's. Both ladies were forced to wear slave girl outfits, both ended up with handsome dashing men rescuing them."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You didn't rescue Leia...I did. So I guess you're right about the handsome and dashing part."

Han frowned. "I meant later when we were in the desert."

Luke chuckled. "Wasn't it Leia who strangled the Hutt that put the death sentence on you while Chewie kept you from falling into a Sarlac pit?"

Han glowered at his friend. "I am trying to make you feel better about the somewhat embarrassing way you and Mara got together, so knock off the smart mouth comments. I swear you're sounding more and more like Mara every day."

Luke grinned. "It must be from osmosis."

Han shook his head in frustration. "All I'm saying it is a weird coincidence, but I think you and Mara will be as happy and Leia and I are."

"Speaking of Leia, she's coming on stage." Luke looked around. "I hope Mara gets back from the 'fresher soon. She is going to miss all the fun."

Luke and Han were sitting in the backstage of a massive auditorium within the Imperial Palace of Coruscant. From their vantage point they could see Chief of State Leia Organa Solo move to a podium center stage.

"Did she start yet?" Mara asked as she came up the hallway toward the two men.

"You're just in time," Luke said with a smile. He wrapped an arm around her waist when she reached him and gave her a soft kiss.

Leia adjusted the podium microphone and looked out to the crowded room for a moment before she spoke.

"Good evening and thank you for coming to this news conference." Leia smiled broadly. "I am here to announce the engagement of my brother, Luke Skywalker, to his long time friend Mara Jade."

There was an immediate uproar from the reporters in the audience. Luke turned to Mara and smiled. "There's no turning back now."

She gave him a coy look. "I guess I'll just have to take you home with me."

"That sounds good to me," Luke whispered as he leaned in and sealed the deal with a kiss.


	3. Bonus Scene--A Missing Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked by some readers to write the scene where Han finds out about Luke and Mara and the slave costume.

**_Corellia_ **

Luke and Mara decided there was no need for the CorSec's Slave Trade Interdiction division to know that they actually had sex to escape the slave traders. They stuck with their story that they were under the sheets faking the act of copulation.

Of course that revelation got a reaction from the CorSec agents. After Mara threatened to take her lightsaber and neuter Corran Horn he finally stopped laughing at the predicament Luke and Mara had found themselves in.

"Knock it off Horn, two agents are dead. This is no laughing matter," Mara protested.

Corran bit his lower lip and tried to reign in his emotions. "I'm sorry…I'm just so glad Mirax went into labor. I definitely wouldn't want to have to explain to my wife how I had to have pretend sex with Mara Jade in order to live."

Luke held up his hand in a halting motion. "Can we please keep this information within the STI division? Mara put her life on the line to find out the truth. I hope you will respect her privacy."

All the agents in the room nodded their heads.

Luke turned to Mara and smiled. "See, nobody else needs to know."

.

.

.

**_Coruscant_ **

Luke Skywalker was sitting inside the Millennium Falcon fuming. "Who told you what happened on Fondor? It was supposed to be classified information!"

Han was sitting in the Falcon's lounge barely containing his amusement. "I can't tell you…that's classified."

Luke scowled as he stood and paced back and forth on the ship that was currently located in Imperial Palace docking bay. "It was Corran…it has to be." Luke shook his head. "He promised to keep his mouth shut." He looked down the ship's boarding ramp. "I should go find him and…I don't know what I'll do to him."

When he turned to leave Han finally gave in. "No, no, it wasn't Corran…Leia told me."

Luke turned white. "My sister! My sister told you I had to have fake sex with Mara Jade to escape slave traders?"

Han shrugged. "She's Chief of State. She has a need to know."

Luke's jaw tightened. "You're _not_ Chief of State and _you_ don't have a need to know!"

Han's grin grew wider. "Hey kid, you heard about pillow talk. Leia can't really keep secrets from her Corellian badboy."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I rather not hear about your pillow talk with my sister."

Han laughed. "Fair enough. So tell me the details. Were you and Mara naked when you climbed under the sheets?"

Luke leaned against a bulkhead and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm not going to answer that question, Han."

"Ha! That means yes."

Luke frowned. "No it doesn't. Just because I don't answer the question doesn't mean you can guess what the answer is."

"Sure it can. I'm starting rumors…they don't need to be based on facts."

Luke's head dropped. "Han, please don't spread this around."

Han leaned back in his seat and smirked. "I'll tell you what. You give me the details and I promise to keep all of it to myself."

Luke glared at his brother-in-law. "That's blackmail."

Han gave him a _'who, me?'_ gesture. "Would I blackmail you?" Han propped a foot up on his hologame table. "Luke, if I get the information from you then I won't have to ask other people…come on, you know you want to tell someone."

Luke let out a deep sigh. "Fine. I was wearing boxer briefs. Mara was wearing a small silky slave girl outfit."

Han gave a wide, toothy grin. "All right Luke."

Luke took a big breath and let it out slowly. "We climbed under the silk sheets and we pretended we had sex."

"Were you on top?" Han asked.

"Does it matter?" Luke said incredulously.

"It does when I am trying to picture Mara…you I'm trying to blank out of my mental image."

"Stang Han, I'm your brother-in-law, having you visualize me with Mara is…weird."

"Not as weird as kissing your sister." Han pointed out.

"She kissed me!" Luke shot back. "And it was only to make you jealous. Leia told me she always saw me as a brother."

"Yet she gave you a big open mouth kiss." Han laughed.

"Can we get back to Mara?"

Han gave a slight gesture. "Please do."

"I got on top of her and went through the motions for twenty minutes and then we got dressed and left."

Han gave him an incredulous look. "You humped Mara's leg for twenty minutes?"

Luke blushed. "Don't make it sound like I am a Vornskr in heat."

"I'm not. I'm just wondering why if you were faking it you didn't stop after five minutes. Mara is a beautiful woman; I'm sure most men wouldn't last more than five minutes…why so long?"

Luke felt his face burning. "My life was on the line. We wanted to make it look good."

"Okay, wait, let me get this straight. You and Mara were almost nude and rubbing your bodies against each other for TWENTY minutes…just so it looks good." Han's eyes went wide and jaw dropped. "You guys didn't fake it." He started laughing so hard he started having coughing fits.

"Han, don't spread that rumor."

Han kept laughing until his face was bright red. Eventually the laughing subsided and his face took on a serious look. "Please tell me this didn't blow up in your face. I don't need Mara furious and you sulking around the galaxy like you did with Callista."

A slight smile curved on Luke's red face. "We're dating."

Han grinned enthusiastically. "All right kid." He stood up and started walking to the boarding ramp. "Wait until Leia hears about this. She thought it was funny when she thought you were just faking it."

"Han! No! Please!" Luke begged.

Han stopped and turned. "I won't tell a soul if you promise me something?"

Luke frowned, not knowing what Han could be thinking. "What?"

"Promise me you won't let Mara run you off," he said. "She's the one. I've thought that since Wayland. Why you never pursued her, I'll never know. Promise me you won't screw this up. Your sister and I want to see you happy."

Luke smiled. "I promise Han. I know she's special. We're going to make this work."

Han gave him a soft smile. "Good, because I'm getting tired of you dating Force-vampires, white witches and bodysnatchers."

"Not fair Han," Luke said as he walked down the boarding ramp with his friend.

"It wouldn't be fair if it wasn't true." Han laughed. "At least I didn't tell anybody what happened when you got drunk at that Ewok celebration."

"Han!"

The older man laughed as he locked up his ship. He winked at Luke. "Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me." He gave Luke a wave and started walking back to his apartment leaving Luke standing in the docking bay wondering if he should start damage control already.

He shook his head and smiled. "Han will keep his mouth shut…or else he'll have Mara to deal with."

.

.

.

**_The Solo Apartment_ **

Han walked into his apartment set on keeping his word to Luke, but as soon as he saw his wife he realized married people really shouldn't keep secrets from each other. A wide grin spread across his face. "You will never guess what I just found out?"

Leia looked up from her Holoshow. "Let's see, could it be that Mara and Luke really had sex?"

Han's smile fell from his face. "Hey, yeah...who told you?"

"Mirax."

Han turned white. "Oh no, Luke is going to kill Corran."

Leia laughed. "Corran didn't tell his wife. Mara told Mirax, who told Iella Antilles, who told Winter, who told me."

"Mara told Mirax!" Han did a face palm. "I forgot...Mara may be a former assassin...but she is still a female and she just bedded the most eligible bachelor in the galaxy." He gave Leia an unbelieving look. "She's marking her territory."

Leia rolled her eyes. "I think the goofy grin on his face should show that he's marked enough."

Han laughed. "Come on, Princess. I'll let you put a goofy look on my face."

"Too late for that, nerfherder." She grinned. "But if you're really nice I'll slip into the slave outfit and pretend to be in mortal danger..."

Han smirks. "And I'll mark my territory."


	4. A Second Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My readers asked that I add another missing scene. This time it is Mirax finding out about Mara and Luke's relationship. It may seem a little OOC, but Mirax just had a baby and Mara is in love…so they are both a little crazed.

**_Corellia_ **

Mara Jade was surprised when Booster Terrick opened the apartment door of Corran and Mirax Horn's apartment.

"Booster," Mara said. "It's nice seeing you again. While I was on planet I thought I'd stop by and see Mirax and the baby."

A huge smile crossed the large man's face at the mention of his new granddaughter. "Come on in Mara," he said while motioning her inside. He ushered her through the living room and down a hall. "The baby finally is asleep and Mirax is taking the time to rest, but come on in and take a peek at the baby." Booster's voice was down to a whisper as he slowly opened the door to the baby's nursery. He motioned for Mara to go in and the two tiptoed over to the bassinet. There inside was a very small baby, swaddled in a light red blanket.

"She's beautiful," Mara whispered to Booster. Mara was not much of a baby person, but there was something about this little baby with wisps of reddish brown hair that fascinated her. It actually made her wonder what color hair her children would have.

That thought popped into her mind so unexpectedly that she actually gasped in shock. Where did that come from? Dating Skywalker was one thing…contemplating children was another.

Booster smiled misinterpreting Mara's surprised reaction. "She _is_ beautiful. She's named Jysella after my late wife."

' _I have no family to name my children after,'_ Mara mused and then quickly clamped down on those thought. She was sure she was going insane. How could one sexual encounter with a Tatooine Farmboy totally skew her entire life…albeit it was a mind-blowing, incredible sexual encounter that mentally, emotionally and physically rocked her world, but still…

She took a deep breath and stepped back from the baby's crib. When she was a teenager she heard an old belief that being around a newborn or pregnant woman made a woman more fertile…something about the crying or a scent of a baby triggered chemicals and hormones to make a woman susceptible to pregnancy. She knew that was an urban legend, but when it came to Luke Skywalker, one could not take any chances. Despite her being on repress-meds she wouldn't be surprised if his swimmers could do a Jedi-mind-trick on her reproductive system.

She turned to Booster. "She is beautiful. Congratulations on your new granddaughter."

He smiled and motioned for her to follow him. "Come on, let's see if Mirax is up. Corran and Valin are out at the park right now." He gave her a lopsided smile. "Valin is less than excited about the new addition to the family so he's getting some alone time with dad." He walked down the hall and then pushed a bedroom door open a crack. "Mirax, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I am having trouble falling asleep. I keep thinking I hear the baby crying," came Mirax's tired voice.

"Mara's here to see you," he said through the door opening.

"Tell her to come in."

Booster opened the door all the way. "Go on in," he said to Mara. "I'm going out to get some milk. I'll be back soon."

Mara waved goodbye to Mirax's father as she entered her friend's room. What she saw shocked her. Mirax was lying in bed and looking like she hadn't slept in days…, which might actually be the case. Her hair was sticking out in wild directions like it was slept on wrong, her eyes were bloodshot and her skin had a sickly pallor of a woman who hasn't eaten or slept well for days.

The shock must have been evident on Mara's face because Mirax looked down at her body and gave a gesture of disgust. "I know, I look horrible." She looked up exhausted. "I finally got Jysella asleep. She is colicky. I'm still sore from the delivery. I haven't even thought of fixing my hair or make-up for days. I don't remember it being this hard with Valin." Mirax sat up in bed swinging her legs over the side. "I'm glad you're here." She motioned to a chair. "Sit down. I need to talk to you."

"Me?" Mara said confused.

"Yes," Mirax looked at the open door. "Is my Dad still here?"

Mara shook her head. "No, he went to the store."

Mirax gave a relieved breath. "Good because I don't want him to know what I suspect."

Mara saw down in the proffered chair. "What do you suspect?" she asked warily.

Mirax's face screwed up into one of anguish and she started crying. "I think Corran is having an affair."

"What?!" Mara said as she sat back in the chair in surprise. "No, no…I can't see Corran doing that."

Mirax pulled some facial tissue out of a box on the bedside table and wiped her eyes. "I wouldn't think he was capable of it either, but he's been acting really strange for the last few days. I know he is keeping a secret from me. He is a horrible liar. When I ask him about his last mission he refused to discuss it. He was working the sex slave business." She gave Mara a heartbroken look. "What if he met somebody while away?" She reached down and grabbed a small roll of fat at her belly. "I was huge during my pregnancy! We didn't have sex for months because of false labor pains that went on for weeks. I was on bedrest for the last month of the pregnancy. I look hideous. He probably found a thin, younger woman." Mirax broke down in tears again.

Mara was a little shocked at this excessive display of emotion. She hadn't been around a lot of pregnant women, but she was fairly certain her friend was probably suffering from postpartum depression. "You said you are basing this entirely on the fact that Corran has been acting like he is keeping a secret?" Mara took a deep calming breath. She was pretty sure she knew what secret he was having trouble keeping.

"Yes! He probably thinks I am as fat as a Hutt! What am I going to do?"

Mara rubbed her temples as she desperately wondered what to say. Her and Luke had said they would keep their ' _encounter'_ a secret, but she couldn't let Mirax think Corran was cheating on her. Finally she made her decision. "Mirax the secret he is keeping isn't about him and another woman. It's about me and Luke Skywalker. I swore him to secrecy and threatened to kill him if he told anybody."

Mirax stopped crying and looked at Mara confused. "What? You and Luke? What secret do you and Luke have?"

Mara blushed profusely as she told Mirax the ' _official'_ story about the fake sex. That story was embarrassing enough; she didn't need to get into the real story.

Mirax stared at her dumbfounded. "Are you just saying that to cover for Corran?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "Do you think I would make up such an embarrassing story to cover for _anyone_?"

Mirax gazed down at the ground. "No, I guess not." She looked back up to Mara as a wide grin blossomed across her face. "So tell me all the details."

Mara almost laughed at the change in friend's demeanor. She went from a blubbering depressed new mom to a nosy friend wanting to delve into Mara's love life. She shrugged. "There is nothing to tell. We got under the covers and we went through the motions. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Mirax almost yelled but then lowered to tone when she realized a sleeping baby was next door. "You had the most sought after man in the galaxy in bed with you and you say it's ' _no big deal'_!"

Mara almost chuckled. "There's nothing to tell," she insisted.

Mirax jumped off the bed and pulled a robe over her pajamas. "That is a load of kriff'n bantha crap!" She walked to the door of her room. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen and get something to drink".

Mara followed her to the kitchen and was surprised when she pulled out a bottle of wine out of the cooling unit. "Aren't you not supposed to drink while nursing?" Mara asked. She wasn't sure, but she thought she had read that somewhere.

Mirax poured out two glasses. "I'm not breastfeeding. I learned my lesson with Valin. I never slept when nursing him. This time I am going with formula and letting Corran take on some of the feeding duties." She handed a glass to Mara. "So, you didn't have sex, but you can at least tell me how he looked naked."

Mara took a long sip. "He stayed in his boxer-briefs."

Mirax gave Mara an annoyed look. "Give me something here, Mara. I haven't had sex for three months and the way Jysella is crying I probably won't have it for another three months. You had the sexy Jedi Master in bed with you stripped down to his boxers and now you're not going to give me any details!"

"Okay," Mara said not wanting to upset her overly emotional and obviously hormonally unbalanced friend. "He was…" she chuckled and then smiled wildly. "Okay I have to admit he is gorgeous. So much smoothed, tanned and toned skin." Her smile dropped from her face as she turned serious. "But don't tell Corran I said that."

Mirax beamed. "I promise." She took a sip of her wine and then continued. "Don't stop there. Even if he had his shorts on you had to see the outline of his assets…so tell me, are the holotabloids right about his…proportions?"

Mara's face burned at the memory of Luke, unclothed and aroused. "I'm not sure which tabloid you are referring to," she stalled attempting to avoid answering the question.

Mirax scoffed. "Shavit! You know exactly what tabloid story I'm talking about. The one we both laughed about last year. The one about him skinny-dipping at the lake on Yavin IV. Those images on the holonet looked pretty impressive."

"That part of his body was blacked out by the censors! How would you know it's impressive?"

"True, but that was a _really big_ pixilated black box they put over his crotch region," Mirax pointed out with a laugh.

Mara shook her head not wanting to admit that with a little computer slicing she obtained unedited images of that infamous photo and, knowing what she knows now, she could honestly say that the story was not only true, but the water must have been pretty cold that day. It certainly didn't do him justice. "I wouldn't know, we were faking," Mara lied.

Mirax's eyes narrowed. "Were _you_ wearing underwear also?"

Mara shrugged. "Yes, it was a silk and lace bikini outfit."

She snorted. "And you didn't get a rise out of him to verify that story?"

Mara began to get flustered. "No."

Mirax laughed. "Okay, now I don't believe you. Either he prefers the company of men…and he's been paired up with enough women to prove that's not true…or you're _lying_ and he did get excited and you just don't want to tell me." She took another sip of her wine. "Which I don't think is fair because this is going to be the only tantalizing thing I will probably experience in months." She pointed down to her lap. "I pushed a small human out of my body. I'm probably not going to be able to feel a thing down there for weeks and you have a horribly juicy story to tell and you are holding out on me." She threw her hands up in the air. "Some friend you are."

Mara closed her eyes in annoyance. She was not only frustrated about this line of questioning but also she was upset that she was actually dying to tell somebody about her encounter with Luke. It was a story wanting to be told. "Okay, but you can't tell Corran what I'm going to tell you because he doesn't know the whole truth." She looked down the hall to the front door making sure Booster or Corran didn't come back unexpectedly. "Luke and I had sex…not fake sex…we really had sex."

Mara startled when Mirax made an excited screech. "Oh, oh this story is getting better and better. How was he?"

Mara grinned as she looked away embarrassed. "Better than I ever had before."

Mirax laughed as she refilled the glasses. "I need you to tell me everything that happened blow-by-blow."

Mara cringed. "I hope that is not a double entendre."

Mirax laughed. "I won't know if it is until you tell me exactly what happened."

"I am not getting into the personal details," Mara said with a shake of the head.

Mirax frowned. "Well at least tell me if he was better than Lando."

"What!" Mara exclaimed. "Lando and I never did anything. We had to pose as a couple while doing an undercover job."

"So, it wasn't the same _'undercover job'_ you and Luke had?" Mirax burst out in laughter. "Well was he better than Kyle?"

Mara's jaw dropped. "Who is telling you I had sex with Kyle?"

Mirax smirked. "Nobody, I'm just going to start naming names until you admit to being with someone. The next person on my list is Kyp?" Mara scowled at her friend. "No? How about Kam? Streen?"

"None! Luke is probably the only person I have been with that you know."

"Were you a virgin?" Mirax said in disbelief.

"No, I wasn't a virgin," Mara bit out. She hesitated for a moment. "I had sex before, but you wouldn't know him. He was an Imperial."

"An Imperial..."Mirax's eyes went wide. "The Emperor?"

Mara spit out the wine she was currently trying to swallow. "No! Gross!"

"Vader?"

"Okay, now you are just trying to make me mad," Mara groused. "Anyway, I heard rumors about how Vader ended up in his suit and I am pretty sure all protruding parts of his body were burnt off."

"Ouch." Mirax made a face. "So are you going to tell me who he is or not."

"You wouldn't know him. He was a former Stormtrooper," Mara finally admitted.

Mirax smiled. "Mara has a thing for men in uniform."

"Can we get back to talking about Luke," Mara asked.

Her friend grinned. "I thought you'd never ask. So was it a mind altering experience?"

"What a stupid question," Mara scoffed. "Of course it was. I made out with the Jedi Master…it was incredible…but don't tell anybody."

"No, you need to tell everyone or you might lose him."

Mara's brow furrowed. "And why is that?"

"Are you kidding? Luke is always having women throw themselves at him. Corran told me that Luke once found a naked girl hiding under his bed."

"Really?"

"Yes! You've got to seal the deal. My dad took me fishing once and he told me that when you get a bite you have to set the hook." Mirax said while pantomiming the act of fishing. "Then you reel him in. When you hook the big one you don't let go. Besides you don't want to risk Callista coming back."

That got a reaction from Mara. "What? What about Callista? Did you hear something?"

She shook her head. "No, but if he is that amazing in bed, how can she stay away for long? You need to make sure everybody knows he's your man."

"Are you saying I have to mark my territory?"

Mirax laughed. "Well, not the same way a Razor Cat does…unless you're into that type of thing," she said with a wink. "…but yeah. You need to put the word out that you and him are an item."

"Pssff," Mara made a dismissive noise. "I don't need to mark him," she gave a wide grin. "After what we experienced…he'll be back for more…I know I will." She turned to Mirax. "But if you want to spread certain rumors to keep any bodysnatching exes from returning…well, I can't really stop you."

"Woot!" Mirax yelled and immediately realized her mistake when she heard a baby crying down the hall. "Damn! She can't be hungry and I just changed her diaper."

Mara laughed. "Maybe I can help." The two women went to the nursery and gazed into the bassinet where a very distressed red-faced baby was shrieking. Mara reached down to the child gently caressing the sparse hair on the baby's head. She sent out soothing waves though the Force that washed over the infant. Eventually Jysella calmed down and then fell back to sleep.

"Wow," Mirax whispered. "The Master really did _rub_ off on you."

"Something like that." Mara said with a wink and a grin. "Something like that."


End file.
